For the Love of...
by HeatherAshley
Summary: Well, what would you use your powers for? All Storm wants is a nice, peaceful evening...and she's prepared to get it.


She stalked it down aisle seven. There it was, third row down, sitting in all of it's glory. It knew she was there but it didn't move. She moved, slowly and surely towards it. She turned her eyes to her competitor. The challenge was there. Suddenly the brunette woman struck. Storm watched as the last jar of Jif Extra Chunky Peanut Butter was carried away. Then she sighed and began to search the row. "Goddess, this is the third store I have been to and that is the first time I have even set my eyes on a jar." All she was rewarded from this minor outburst was a woman looking at her strangely.  
  
She should just give in, Ororo thought to herself. Yes, she would be the bigger woman and find something else. No other peanut butter would do so Ororo wandered down the dessert aisles. No...no...no. Nothing else came even close to the appeal of Jiffy!!! Thunder rumbled threateningly in the distance. "Well," Ororo sighed again. "I suppose I could go to the last store."  
  
Then she saw it. The peanut butter that made life worth living. The only problem was...it was in the other woman's cart. Left, unattended, in a search for some Keebler Fudge Sticks. The woman's back was turned. Was there time? Checking to make sure no one else was around, Ororo gestured with her hand as her eyes became pure white. The peanut butter floated within her grasp.  
  
The woman was coming back! Ororo quickly ducked around the corner into the next aisle. As she quickly walked to the checkout line, she heard an outraged: "Hey!!" It was all she could do to keep in a laugh. She gave the clerk her money and was just leaving when the brunette entered the line behind her. She saw the peanut butter in Ororo's hand. Her eyes widened, and widened further when Ororo ran from the store. She turned and waved as the went through the sliding doors. "All is fair in the war for Jif's, my friend."  
  
She laughed all the way to the car. When she got in, she picked up the movie in the passenger seat. "Do not worry, Mel. I have secured a jar. Now it's just you, Jiffy, and I for the rest of the evening." Ororo drove back to the mansion and walked in holding "What Women Want" in one hand, peanut butter in the other. She was a woman on a mission.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Ororo's nostrils flared. There were no more clean spoons or knives! She quickly washed one spoon. The rest of the dishes could wait. As she walked from the kitchen into the mansions large living room she was dismayed even further. Jean and Rogue were sitting in front of the TV watching Animal Planet. Almost nothing could disturb them now! Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, she asked silently: What else? What else is going to stand in the way of my perfect evening?  
  
Ororo stood right in between the couch and the TV, blocking her teammates' vision. "I am going to watch a movie, and this is the biggest TV in the mansion," she began calmly. She had a plan. Just before Jean opened her mouth to protest she waved the movie. Ororo knew that both the woman had been planning on renting it. "What Women Want," she cooed. Rogue 'ooooo'-ed and Animal Planet was instantly forgotten.  
  
Ororo waited patiently as Rogue went to go pop some popcorn. When she returned, Jean switched off the lights and pressed play. During the previews, Jean leaned over and asked: "Hey, 'Ro? Can I have a bite?" Raising an eyebrow, she replied: "One bite." Handing the spoon over, Jean took the bite gratefully. "Mmmm," was her only reply.  
  
Just as the movie was starting Jean leaned over again. Before she could ask, Ororo held up her hand. Evilly, she said: "You have no idea what I went through to get this. Jean, if you would like a jar of Jif's Extra Crunchy Peanut Butter, I can stop the movie while you go get some. We will patiently await your return." Ororo pressed stop and Jean pouted momentarily as she tried to make up her mind. "You know, I do kind of have a craving for it." You are not alone my friend, Ororo thought. I am beginning to think the whole of Westchester has a craving for it. Rogue watched the screen raptly, as Animal Planet had popped back on. "Jeanie, wouldja be a doll and pick me up some too? It does sound awful good."  
  
Once Jean had left Ororo pressed play again. She and Rogue had plenty of time to watch the movie before Jean returned.  
  



End file.
